A New World
by Kassidy10
Summary: The buildup of all the war and turmoil in the world eventually led to the collapse of society. From the ashes of the old rose the new. Two great empires have formed. New Greece and New Rome are the ruling powers. This story focuses on two teenagers from New Greece and their intertwined fates.


**Hey guys! So, listen, this story is about Greek Mythology not really Percy Jackson, but I really wanted to post it so… Just give it a try maybe? There are still going to be monsters and Gods and quests and such. Its fine if you don't want to! I understand! Alright, a little back story: The buildup of all the war and turmoil in the world eventually led to the collapse of society. From the ashes of the old rose the new. Two great empires have formed. New Greece and New Rome are the ruling powers. This story focuses on two teenagers from New Greece and their intertwined fates. **

**Also, Chi is pronounced like the Greek letter. (It rhymes with 'eye'). The Cast System will be more explained in the next chapter.**

_(Alexander)_

Alexander sat in his assigned seat on the second row surrounded by a two hundred or so kids dressed exactly as he was. His white fabric trousers and tunic were pressed and perfect. His white boots were shined and his pendant, which had of course been polished, was sitting atop his shirt, gleaming proudly. The only people not dressed the same as him were the students sitting in the first row. They were wearing the formal attire mandatory of all graduates.

He envied them. They were about to start their assignments, go off and see the world. Alex hardly remembered anything before the academy; he barley even remembered the Isles. Come to think of it, he probably had never even been outside the gates. He was lost in a day dream of what he hoped would be his future, hopefully filled with a plethora of missions and battles. Only a year away, but it felt like an eternity to the sixteen year old. He was snapped out of his day dream when the General walked onto the stage to stand behind the podium. The entire student section, as well as many of the military members of the audience, stood at attention for the officer.

"At ease." He commanded in a gruff voice. The sound of scraping chairs filled the stadium as all those previously standing once again sat down. "Now, I'm not going to bore you with some long winded speech about valor and honor. You have known about the traits of being successful since the day you joined The Academy. I will say only what is necessary." He said, scanning the row of graduates. "You each already know your assignment. Many of you will be Patrol, protecting the laws and the people."

_In that order. _Thought Alexander approvingly.

"Most of you will continue your training as soldiers in the greatest military on Earth." His words were met with uproarious applause. When it died down, he continued, quieter this time, as if sharing a great secret. "And a select few will have bestowed upon you the greatest honor that any graduate, or person, can achieve. You will become Chasers." There was a collective intake of breath from the audience.

Everyone wanted to be a Chaser.

To travel the world hunting down monsters and criminals, it's what all of the training and years of dedications were for. The fame and glory were unmatched by any other profession. To be a Chaser was to be the best of the best. Every man, woman, and child, at least at one point in their lives, wanted to be a Chaser. Alex had aspired to be one for as long as he could remember. It's what he dreamed about, what he prayed for.

"Now, I say select few because, for the first time in over a decade, we have _three _of our graduates on track to become Chasers. I would like to commend you for your dedication and achievement. I would like to commend all of you for hard work and loyalty to the cause. Graduates, please stand." He paused as the group of seventeen year olds got to their feet. "In the name of the Gods, I name you graduates from The Academy of Elites. May the Gods watch over you as you take the next step in your lives. Olympus now, Olympus forever." He said, raising his fist as he said the last sentence.

"Olympus now, Olympus forever!" The graduates repeated back to him, a chorus of twenty voices in unison, all with fists thrust up above their heads.

There was a moment's pause before the entire coliseum erupted into thunderous clapping and yells of congratulations. The front row was swarmed with students, all trying to talk over each other, commending their comrades and praising their hard work. Alexander shoved his way towards the front, accidentally elbowing a couple of people in the process.

"Wow! Who would have guessed?" Alex said, clapping the tall, black haired boy on the back. "What is this place going to do now without its pretentious and self-obsessed, yet charmingly good looking, asshole?"

The older boy laughed. "I guess we won't know the answer to that until you graduate next year." The boy said. Alex smiled before pulling the nicely dressed boy into a friendly hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Michael." They broke apart.

"I'm will miss you, too, but I'll still be around. A lot of Chaser training is done near campus. Besides, I have another reason to come back and visit." Michael said, looking over Alex's shoulder, a gleam in his light blue eyes. Alex turned around, following his friends gaze. He spotted Sophia, Michael's girlfriend.

Technically ex-girlfriend, really. Chasers weren't allowed to have any romantic ties until their service was over. Having a romantic relationship caused a person to not be able to think as clearly and hindered their unbiased judgment. Officially, Michael and Sofia had broken up about a month ago, but they were still sneaking around. Alex only knew because he had barged into Michael's room to find the two in a compromising position. He had been sworn to secrecy, swearing on the River Styx.

"Well, it won't be that long until I join you." Alexander spoke confidently. "The Unstoppable Alphas reunited again!" His tone was comically dramatic, making the other boy laugh. Michael's mother came over shortly after, so Alex took his cue to leave. He wandered out of The Coliseum. He walked aimlessly, thinking about tracking and killing monsters with his best friend and about all the fame they would have. He hadn't even noticed he had made his way to the Main Training Room. It was probably muscle memory, it was where he spent most of his time. He spent hours training every day. He was the best and he intended to stay that way, so he trained hard and often. He gazed at himself in the wall to wall mirrors.

He had wide shoulders and a strong jaw line. He ran his hands through his hair, it had started to get a little long for his taste; he should probably get it cut. His blonde hair had grown long enough so that the ends had started to curl. Though most people would still consider it on the shorter side, he liked the standard military cut better. His hand moved from his hair to his face, fingers gingerly tracing over a scar that intersected the contour of his jaw bone near his right ear. He stared at it in the mirror, smirking as he recalled how it came to be. He had been nine, Michael, ten. Michael and his class had started learning about throwing knives that day and he had been convinced that he was already a master at the skill. Alex, being a supportive friend, had willing stood against the wall with an apple on his head as his best friend hurled the tiny sharp object at him. It had hit his face. The look on Michael's face was something Alex would never forget. The corners of his mouth tugged up and he smirked at his reflection, fingers still running over the mark on his jaw.

"I always said I like guys who can appreciate a good view." Came a voice that Alex was very familiar with. In the mirror he could see Celeste leaning against the door frame. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded down from her head, over her shoulder, and ending at her hip. She walked over to him, coming to a stop behind him and lifting her chin up to rest on his shoulder.

"You know the party's about to start." She informed him. For the first time he noticed she had changed from her training uniform and was wearing a simple, pale blue dress and nude heels. _That explains why her chin is able to reach my shoulder. _Alex thought. He sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I was just… thinking."

"You don't want to go?" She asked. "I bet we could find… something else to do." She said, her voice low and sultry. She tilted her head and pressed her lips against the spot where Alex's shoulder and neck met. Alex swallowed hard.

"No." He said regretfully. "We should go to the party. For Michael, ya know?" Celeste nodded and grabbed his hand. He twisted around to where his deep blue eyes met her stormy grey ones. She gave him a genuine smile, but, like usual, it didn't reach her eyes.

"Come on then. You have to get ready. You can't go to a party dressed like that!" She said, leading him out of the room.

_(Chi)_

Crashing The Academy's party was easy, like really easy. The Academy should have been ashamed; they were supposed to be so trained and prepared for everything, but a fifteen year old with a stolen passcard got in with no questions asked.

She had nicked the card off of some staff member who was on her way to work the event. It had been almost embarrassingly easy. The girl was late, so she was walking quickly up the hill to The Academy's gate. Chi, having already spotted her target, matched the girls pace in the opposite direction. Their shoulders had barely touched, the staff girl might not have even felt it, but it was enough for Chi to reach her hand into the other girl's jacket and pickpocket the card. It was really out of the girl's control. It wasn't her fault that she matched Chi's build and hair color, and Chi didn't really care that she would probably get reprimanded and maybe fired. Sure, the girl was probably a Low and needed the money, but Chi was from the Slums and it really wasn't her problem what the girl needed.

The celebration was taking place in an open field in front of the impressive Main Building. Chi looked like any other party worker. Of course she did, she had been researching this job for months. The staff dressed relatively simply, tight black pants paired with a plain white long sleeve shirt. Over the shirt she, like all the other servers, wore a black vest, but unlike the other servers, hers as modified. The inside of the vest was lined with hidden pockets for secret storage.

She walked around the perimeter of the party getting a feel for the temperament. She knew to pace herself, thanks to the nectar, as the night went on it would be easier to grab from people. She had already taken an Amethyst necklace and two diamond rings. She loved Elite parties, because everyone was so flashy with their tokens. She reflexively reached up to touch the sapphire pendant through her shirt. She quickly brought her hand back down. It was a bad habit; it let people know she had something valuable.

A woman stopped near her, picking up a piece of ambrosia from the tray she was holding. Chi gave the woman a smile and handed her a napkin, slipping off one of the woman's rings in the process. When the woman had walked away, Chi stole a glance at the ring in her hand, garnet. She must be a daughter of Ares.

As the event went on Chi often had to consciously refrain from rolling her eyes at the ostentatious attitude of the people milling around her. Displaying their wealth in the form of shiny rocks when there were people, people in her neighborhood, dying of hunger every day. The money that went into the lavishly decorated event could feed the Slums in its entirety for a month. It was disgusting.

However, one great thing about Academy parties was that everyone was trying to show how much money they had. They pulled out all the stops, wore every piece of jewelry that they owned, and displayed them proudly out in the open. Chi's vest was almost as filled as it could be without looking obvious and each of her boots had two jeweled watches in them. She was almost ready to leave when she saw something out of the corner of her eye that grabbed her attention.

Not too far away stood a tall, blonde boy talking and laughing with a couple of friends.

And he was wearing an opal pendant around his neck. That alone could get her family food for the next month. It was Zeus' stone and it would easily sell for a couple hundred drachma. The boy was wearing no other jewelry, not even a watch. Chi sighed, that would make this harder; he would be more likely to notice if it wasn't there. He raised his left hand to push his hair back and Chi caught a glimpse of his wrist. 'EA' was clearly branded on his skin. She cursed under her breath. He was an _Alpha? _Really? Being a kid of Zeus wasn't going to be hard enough?

Next to him, with a hand placed on his right shoulder, was a strawberry blond haired girl adorned in emeralds. A daughter of Athena. Across from them, with his back to Chi, was a dark haired boy with very tan skin. She couldn't really see any of his stones, but she thought she glimpsed a metal wristlet, inset with blue stones.

She was trying to figure out how to get near the group without being obvious when she got lucky. The Fates must have been smiling on her, because the set of young Elites started walking toward Chi. She took a step forward, planned perfectly in time with the dark hair boys next step. She 'tripped' and 'fell' over his foot and sent both him and the blonde boy tumbling to the ground. As she fell the tray of ambrosia flew everywhere, causing a confusion as the godly food covered anyone unfortunate enough to be standing nearby.

She positioned her body so she would fall mostly on the fair haired guy. She was laying on top of him, her hand on his chest almost touching the expensive token. In an instant she used her right hand to undo the clasp on the back of his neck and her left hand to push the stone up into her sleeve.

"Oh my Gods! I am so sorry! I didn't see you and I tripped! Oh, Gods! Sorry!" She said feigning horror. She spoke as she pushed herself up off the ground. She knew her reaction was believable, she had studied the Lows. Their constant fear of being reprimanded, of causing any sort of discomfort to an Elite or even a High.

"It's alright. Really we're fine." Insisted the black haired boy. He looked at her with blue eyes, similar to the shade of her own eyes. She wasn't listening to him however, people were starting to gather. A scene to distract from her thievery was ideal, but a bunch of lethally trained Elites inspecting the scene that had just been made, that was bad. Somebody was bound to notice what she had done. Thankfully she felt a sudden pain in her arm as the event manager viciously dragged her away. The man who held her arm was whispering threats in her ear about how, if anybody complained, she would be sorry. She couldn't hear him, though, over the pounding of her heart in her chest.

He had dragged her to the gate and was about to send her through without pay (which was fine with her honestly, she didn't even really work for him) when she heard shouting. They both turned around.

"Stop her! She's a thief!" Said one of the many voices directed at them. The event manager looked at her wide eyed, all color drained from his face. She gave him a dazzling smile and darted through the iron gate.

Chi didn't slow down for a second as she ran through The Isles and the High part of town. It wasn't until she was well into the Lows that she lessened her pace. She was ecstatic. She had opal, actual opal. That would be sufficient for a while.

When she finally got back to her home it was well past the kids' bed time. She knocked twice, then paused, then knocked once more. The door opened immediately. She quickly entered and Nan, the lady who ran the orphanage, hastily shut and locked behind her. Sitting on the bottom step, looking at her expectedly, was Maeve. Chi just winked at her and headed toward the kitchen.

The other two followed.

"So, how did you do?" Asked Maeve excitedly. At thirteen, she was the second oldest in the orphanage, behind Chi. She constantly wanted to go on jobs, but Chi always refused. Not just because Maeve would most likely just slow her down or get her caught, but also because Maeve was kind and sweet and actually pretty smart. She had more of a chance than any other person that Chi knew of getting out of the Slums and she would not jeopardize the younger girl's future like that.

Chi shrugged off her vest and emptied the contents on the kitchen table. Nan let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Chi.

"Good girl! This should hold us for a while!" She said excitedly.

"Wait! Look." Chi let the large opal pendant slide out from her sleeve. Maeve and Nan both gasped. Maeve reached out to touch the rock, but hesitated as if not wanting to hurt it. "Now this should be good for about a month as long as you don't take in anymore kids, but they realized I took this, so you'll probably have to wait a while before you sell. And you should go to Charlie's he doesn't care if the item is hot, so he'll probably still tak-"

"They knew you took this?! Chi! What were you thinking? We would have been fine without it you didn't have t-"

"Of course I had to! I was thinking that in just over two months I have to leave. They'll come looking for me and you know what will happen if I go with them. I have to disappear instead. How will you get money after I've gone? I've been teaching Benjy to pocket small stuff, but he's only ten. He's not ready for the big stuff yet."

"I coud-" Started Maeve, but Chi cut her off.

"No. You couldn't. I know what you're going to say and don't you even think about it or so help me I will come out of hiding and-"

"Fine." Said Maeve, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Go on up to bed, you've had a long day." Nan said soothingly. Chi nodded, feeling her eyelids start to droop. She walked up the familiar creaky stairs, hand clutched around her sapphire necklace.

She laid in bed and thought about what the future would hold for her make shift family once she was gone.

_Two months, one week, and four days. Two months, one week, and four days until I am sixteen. Two months, one week, and four days until they come for me. Two months, one week, and four days until I leave forever._

She repeated the number over and over in her head until she finally fell asleep.


End file.
